Firsts
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Edward and Harvey have been staying together for a while, feelings were bound to develop.


**Yay for slash!**

**Yay for Edward and Harvey and slash!**

Edward's face lit up with a large smile as he walked into the living room; Harvey was lounged on the smallest sofa, with his legs flopped over the arm of the chair, and the remote in his hand.

"Harvey!" Edward said loudly, putting himself at Harvey's side, wrapping his arms around the other man's head in an awkwardly placed hug.

"When did you get home?" the smaller man asked, smiling widely as Harvey reached up and held Edward's arms gently.

Harvey shrugged, his eyes gazing over his forehead at the other man, "A minute or so ago, you sounded busy, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh Harv, you know I don't mind having you disturb me; I always have time for you." Edward cooed, smiling widely.

"It seemed important."

"Not as important as you." Edward said gently, removing his arms from Harvey, and placing a soft kiss on his head.

Harvey jumped as he felt Edward's lips press against his forehead.

Harvey quickly sat up, "Edward wha-" he turned to look to Edward.

Edward's eyes were cast to the floor, he looked almost embarrassed at his actions…

Harvey felt his heart leap to his throat; Edward had just kissed him. He'd _kissed _him.

He lifted his hand to his head, feeling the spot Edward's lips had touched.

A small smile appeared on his face and he felt himself blush.

"Edward?" he asked gently, the smile obvious in his voice, "Did you just kiss me?"

"Yes." Edward's voice came nervously from him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself."

Harvey wasn't sure how to respond, or if he should do at all. How do you react when your best friend/secret crush kisses you? You kiss back don't you? Should you?

Oh god he really had no idea, where was that coin when he needed it?

"Please don't hate me." Edward whined.

"Edward…" Harvey said, getting to his feet and grabbing Edward by the arm, pulling the other man close, forcing their lips together.

Harvey smiled as Edward began to kiss him back, and they sank to each other. Edward's tongue was the first to seek entrance into the other man's mouth, Harvey complied and reciprocated.

Edward began to hum gently as Harvey let go of his arm, moving his hand to the small of Edward's back, the other working its way into the man's ginger hair.

Edward's hand's mimicked Harvey's, snaking them around the opposing man's back to grope underneath the man's thick, three piece suit.

This was… heaven, after so many months of just wishing… God this was perfect.

Harvey felt his skin growing hot as Edward's hands ran over his body, he soon found himself moaning into their kisses.

Edward slowly pulled himself from the kiss, "I… I guess this means you're ok with it?"

Harvey nodded, placing one last kiss on Edward's lips, "I've waited for so long…" Edward mumbled gently, his voice cracking slightly.

"To do what?" Harvey said, smiling a wide, smug smile, like a child who'd been given a wheelbarrow full of sweets.

Harvey pulled the small man closer, holding him tightly, Edward gave him a hard push, making the man tumble onto the sofa, gaining Edward a small 'woah' of confusion.

"You…" he said cheekily as he climbed on the lap of his… well, his_ boyfriend_.

"May I?" Edward asked, bringing his hands to Harvey's shirt and beginning to fiddle with the buttons.

Harvey nodded, squirming into a more comfortable position as Edward scooched up onto him, deliberately rubbing against him as he moved. Harvey couldn't help bucking his hips slightly as Edward pressed against him.

The smaller man hummed to himself as he reached forward and undid the buttons on Harvey's shirt. Making small kissing faces as he focused on the fiddly objects.

Harvey grabbed Edward by the collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss, Edward continued groping with the tiny buttons, beginning to grow a little impatient as his grip fumbled again.

The man frowned, pulling himself from the kiss and pushing his glasses further up his nose, leaning down to look directly at the button he was struggling with, sticking his tongue out slightly as he tried to undo it again.

Damn little blue circles, why were they so tiny? They were ruining everything.

Harvey let out a growled chuckle; Edward was so adorable. He lifted his hand to take Edward's bringing it to his lips and placing a small kiss on the other man's knuckles, "Let me."

With his spare hand Harvey skilfully and easily undid the buttons, exposing his own bare chest.

Edward let out a small huff, frowning gently, "Sorry." He said gently, beginning to run his fingers up and down Harvey's chest, trying to keep some kind of sexual contact through this failure; surely it could still be salvaged somehow.

"You don't need to apologise." Harvey said happily, smiling up at the green-suited man.

Riddler scoffed, leaning in to rest his forehead against Harvey's chest, "It was gunna be real sexy and everything…"

Harvey squinted with his smile, "I'm sure it was, but you don't need to act sexy. Just be you. Your… _problem_… It's part of you. I love it as much as any other part of you."

Edward blushed, still resting his head on Harvey's chest, smiling largely, "… So, you love me…?"

A hum of agreement rumbled through Harvey's chest, "Charming, adorable, caring, fantastic, innocent you."

Edward chuckled, lifting his head, a cheeky grin plastered on his face that made Harvey's blood boil with longing. "I'm not _that _innocent, Harv."

A warm shiver ran through Harvey as Edward slid his hands across the opposing chest, down to Harvey's waistband. "How about you take these off, and we see what you've got hidden under there…"

Harvey let out an appreciative grumble as Edward slid his hand under the cloth of Harvey's boxers, pulling the clothing down and exposing the hot and semi-hard member.

The smile on Edward's face grew exponentially as he looked down at the object, his face flushing just at the sight of it, the knowledge that soon enough that thing was going to be inside him, the moment he'd been waiting for for months; it was finally here.

"Impressive..." Edward said happily as he clambered from Harvey's lap, getting to his knees, bringing the swelling member to his face.

Harvey's face turned a deeper red as he watched the smaller man stare wide eyed at his cock. Swallowing hard as Edward brought the object to him, and gently took it into his mouth, beginning to suck and lick gently, bringing it quickly to its full strength.

Harvey groaned as Edward pulled his cock deep into his mouth, lapping at the base with his tongue, the muscles at the back of his throat twitching and tickling at the head. "Ah, god, yes, Edward…"

Edward removed the throbbing member from his mouth, leaving a generous amount of spit slavered on it, giggling gently as he ran his hand up and down Harvey's length, smiling exuberantly.

Edward pulled himself back onto Harvey's lap, his hand still affixed to Harvey's cock, pumping it gently. He placed a soft and passionate kiss on Harvey's lips, opening his mouth slightly to let him share the taste of himself, smiling gently as Harvey groaned into his mouth, their tongues intertwining with each other.

Harvey lifted a hand and patted at Edward's green trousers, "Off." He said demandingly.

"Huh?" Edward said, breaking their kiss.

He patted the material again, "Take them off." He growled, smiling widely.

Edward nodded, getting to his feet and struggling from his trousers and boxers, Harvey watched, his heart beating in his throat as he saw Edward's exposed skin, his breath hitching slightly as the smaller man sat back on top of him, still wearing his the top half of his green suit.

Harvey gently removed the man's jacket and shirt, leaving the man naked. Harvey looked down to Edward's erection, feeling his pulse quicken as Edward chuckled and began to remove Harvey's shirt.

"Like what you see?" Edward asked, giving Harvey a gentle kiss and discarding the now unneeded clothes over the arm of the small black sofa.

"Very much so." Harvey grumbled, unable to take his eyes from Edward's pale body, admiring the flecks of ginger hair that peppered it and noting the small number of scars over the otherwise perfect flesh.

Edward smiled, blushing slightly, he wasn't used to having someone ogle him so attentively. "You can touch me if you'd like..?" Edward said, his eyes darting to Harvey's hands; laying almost lifelessly at his side.

Harvey hummed gently in appreciation, lifting his unburned hand slowly and running the tips of his fingers up Edward's leg, steering away from the other man's penis and instead running it up his side, around to his back, feeling the skin and muscle and bone under his fingers. He grunted out a slight chuckle as he watched Edward twitch as the sensation.

"You're such a tease." Edward said happily, leaning in for yet another soft kiss, revelling in the feeling of Harvey's hand running over him, slowly beginning to make its way towards Riddler's untouched dick.

Edward let out a low groan as Harvey began running his hand up and down Edward's cock, running his fingertip over his tip, massaging it gently.

Harvey smirked, watching the gentle twitches of Edward's body, "Seems you like that."

Edward nodded clumsily, his mouth flopping open slightly; this was too much, he needed Harvey in him, now.

Edward lifted himself gently, holding himself against Harvey's cock, pressing down gently, welcoming him in.

The smaller man hissed loudly as Harvey began to enter him, "Oh god, Harvey, you're…" He let out a small chuckle, "You're really big."

Harvey smiled, his head bubbling as Edward's hole teased him. "I didn't think I was _that_ big…?"

"It's almost two hands long. _That is big_." Edward almost snapped, sounding a little impatient as his own body's limitations. "And I've not had sex since I moved in here. I think I can be forgiven for this."

Harvey held his hand to Edward's face, smiling gently, though confused as to why Edward was becoming so tetchy over this, "Eddie… just take your time, ok?"

Edward nodded, gasping slightly as the long object began to slowly inch its way in, torturously slow. Harvey dug his nails into the material of the sofa, using all his self-control to stop himself from thrusting upward.

"Ah god, Edward, ahh…" Harvey said, scrunching his face as Edward reached his midpoint, bouncing gently, tiny grunts and squeaks coming from him as Harvey's member reached into him, tugging and poking at parts of him that made his head explode with waves of pleasure.

Edward started panting harshly as he reached the base, already sweating and twitching in pleasure. Harvey smiled up at his partner as the man groaned loudly, rasping out Harvey's name, reaching forward to paw at Harvey's chest.

"Good…?" Harvey asked, smirking lightly as Edward's face contorted in front of him. Edward gave another nod, his head lulling as he felt himself becoming dizzy.

Slowly he began to rock himself up and down, rising only an inch or so before easing himself back, he moved one of his hands to his cock, beginning to stroke it gently in time with his small thrusts.

Harvey began to moan quietly as Edward's insides gulped at him, beginning to jerk along to Edward's movements.

Harvey stared forward, unfocused, as Edward's chest danced slowly in front of him, rising and falling in a delightful rhythm of grunts and moans as Edward began to quicken his pace, pulling himself up lightly further each time.

He lifted one hand to assist Riddler's, and raising the other to the small man's chest, running his hand over the soft skin, rubbing gently at his nipples, making Edward gasp and pant.

With Harvey's help Edward soon began slamming himself hard onto the intruding member, the rock hard object hitting Edward's prostate with each tiny movement either of them made, making Edward scream, lifting his hand to run it through his ginger hair, tipping his head back with the effort.

Long pangs of heat ebbed in his stomach, filling him, flowing through his limbs, making him go limp.

A strong spasm suddenly ran through the smaller man's cock, Harvey gripping it tightly as white gloop began to run down his hand.

Edward slowed his pace slightly, seeming to implode with the intensity of his orgasm, letting out a small juddered scream before looking back up at Harvey; the man was smiling widely, enjoying the pleasure painted on Edward's face.

"Should we stop…?" Harvey said teasingly, he knew Edward wouldn't; he knew how much the small ginger man wanted to please him.

Eddie shook his head firmly and forced his head forward, catching Harvey's mouth in a kiss, nibbling at the larger man's top lip, causing loud moans to spill from him. He repositioned himself slightly, bringing himself further up, onto his knees, beginning to move faster again, pulling himself almost completely from Harvey's cock, holding himself for a second on its tip before sliding his way back down, repeating the motion harder and faster, making Harvey grumble with delight.

Harvey smiled as Edward began to groan again, and slowly moved his hand back to his cum-soaked dick, beginning to pump it again, Harvey followed his action, taking control from the other man.

Edward's moans grew louder with each thrust, his legs beginning to quiver with the strain of the repetitive motion, Harvey moved the hand which had been caressing Edward's torso, taking it to the smaller man's hip, helping Edward in his movements, moving the opposing man quickly along his length.

The smaller man was biting his lip, hard, groaning, his lips twitching, it was as if he wanted to talk, but for some reason was holding himself back.

Edward could already feel the red-hot tension growing in him again, again? So quick. It had been almost 4 months since he'd last had sex; going from nothing to someone as _grand _as Harvey, it was a shock to him… a delightful, perfect, long awaited shock.

He smiled, panting loudly, trying to support himself by resting a hand on Harvey's chest, but the appendage slipped from the amount of sweat collected there, forcing Edward to jerk suddenly, causing a loud screech of pleasure to tear from him, Harvey groaning loudly in return.

Harvey pulled Edward up and down on top of him, feeling Edward starting to go weak again, his moans hitching and growing in volume and pitch.

"Again? Already..?" Harvey said between his groans, watching as Edward began to weaken on top of him, his limb beginning to flop limply as warmth started to flood him.

"How greedy…" He smiled.

Edward nodded, his eyes fluttering half open, and his body lulling feebly as Harvey held him firm, forcing himself into the smaller man, forcing Edward to move with him, digging his nails into Edward's hips as he moved him.

"Talk to me Edward…" Harvey groaned, feeling his own self starting to flood with heated joy.

Edward took this as permission, letting himself begin to talk, he wasn't really sure why he hadn't been, but now words simply flew from him, "Oh god, Harvey oh, you're so good, ah, yes faster, fuck, yes. Harvey, ah, yes!"

That gorgeous voice filled Harvey, sweet and hot, gentle words dripping into him, whispered and screamed at once.

"Oh, Harvey, please harder. Yes, ah, yes!"

Edward screamed as Harvey changed pace, slamming Edward onto him hard and fast, the sound of their skin slapping together reverberating through them, their noises mingling, wrapping together in heat as sparks exploded in their heads, waves of pleasure coming from them, both letting out a strangled screeched scream as fireworks appeared in front of their eyes. Edwards felt Harvey quiver beneath him, sending strings of white into him, Edward felt his body clench as they orgasmed almost simultaneously.

Edward threw his head forward, gasping along with his partner. He threw himself forward to clutch Harvey in a embrace, "I love you." He said quietly, rasping slightly through his dry throat.

Harvey lifted a hand to Edward's face, moving their mouths together for a small kiss, "I love you too."

**I hope you liked it**

**Pleeeaaassee leave a review!**


End file.
